26 lettres et autant de moments
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.
1. A comme André

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **A comme André**

Avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin, Grand-Mère pesta à nouveau. André, comme toujours ou presque, était la cause de ses tracas.

Bon sang, ce garnement finirait par la tuer!

Il passait trop de temps à s'amuser, il ne parlait pas à Oscar avec respect, il oubliait son rang, il était inconscient et insouciant!

Pour autant, elle ne niait pas que c'était un bon garçon.

Il était courageux, persévérant, il savait être discret et sans lui, Grand-Mère en était sûre, Oscar n'aurait pas été si ouverte au monde en dehors de la bulle de la noblesse. Oui, André lui causait des tourments mais il était une bénédiction du Ciel. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il change, car le changer, ça n'aurait plus été André, mais un inconnu dans le corps de son seul petit-fils, qu'elle aimait tant.

André était son sang et elle l'aimait et elle l'aimerait malgré tout et ce, jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie.


	2. B comme Barry

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **B comme Barry**

\- Bien, Madame du Barry.

Madame du Barry.

Madame la comtesse.

Ces mots lui paraissaient encore étrangers ! Trois mois auparavant, elle n'était que Jeanne Bécu, une jeune femme de basse extraction, que l'on avait mariée à un noble afin qu'elle puisse s'afficher sans honte aux côtés du roi Louis.

Noble.

Elle était noble.

Elle était redevenue noble.

Son grand-père l'était devenu en épousant une veuve avant de refaire sa vie, une fois veuf à son tour, et d'avoir sa mère, et il avait servi une ancienne maîtresse du roi soleil. N'était-ce pas là un signe ? N'était-ce pas son destin que de devenir une favorite royale à son tour ?

Une chose était sûre, elle avait travaillé pour obtenir son rang et personne ne le lui prendrait, personne n'aurait le droit de cracher dessus.

Non, personne.


	3. C comme Charlotte

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **C comme Charlotte**

Ruisselante de sueur, Madame de Polignac tenait contre elle son enfant, le premier qu'elle avait donné à son époux, mais pour autant, elle n'en était pas à son premier accouchement. Elle observa la nouvelle-née, baptisée Charlotte.

Une fille.

Encore une.

Etait-ce là un châtiment divin ? Lui octroyer une fille pour lui rappeler à jamais celle qu'elle avait abandonnée jadis ? Oh, elle n'avait guère besoin de cela pour se souvenir de sa Rosalie.

Une fille, encore une.

Mais là, une fille qui ne lui attirerait pas les foudres parentales et sociétales.

Laisser Rosalie derrière elle avait été l'une des épreuves les plus dures de sa vie, mais face à un père violent et à une mère autoritaire et froide, comment une enfant de 15 ans aurait-elle pu se rebeller ? Elle regrettait son geste, chaque jour qui passait. Cependant, elle savait Rosalie élevée dans l'amour. Oui, en la gardant, elle lui aurait permis d'avoir un confort matériel. Mais à quoi cela servait-il si elle avait grandi dans une atmosphère étouffante, où elle aurait été injuriée, où on lui aurait rappelé tout le temps qu'elle était une enfant de la honte ? Quel sort était le plus cruel ?

Charlotte vagissait, la tirant de ses rêveries. Elle avait le même nez que sa Rosalie, le même duvet blond, les mêmes yeux. Pour autant, Charlotte était plus petite, plus menue, sa venue au monde plus difficile.

Charlotte n'était pas Rosalie et c'était tant mieux.

Elle l'aimerait pour elle, et non pour le fantôme du souvenir de son enfant bâtard.


	4. D comme Duo

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **D comme Duo**

Allongée sur son lit, ses draps blancs recouvrant sa nudité, Oscar observait André dormir et réalisa que, toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais été seule.

Il avait toujours été là.

Selon lui, elle était sa lumière et lui son ombre, veillant sur elle en secret pour lui permettre de rayonner plus ardemment encore. Elle ignorait si elle était la lumière et lui l'ombre, si elle était le Soleil et lui la Lune. Peu lui importait dans le fond.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'ils étaient un duo inséparable, complémentaire, s'améliorant l'un l'autre et elle en était convaincue, désormais qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait André, qu'elle l'avait sans doute aimé pendant des années sans s'en rendre compte, que l'un ne saurait vivre sans l'autre.


	5. E comme Enfants

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **E comme Enfants**

Marie-Antoinette observait son tout nouveau neveu, Louis-Antoine, le petit duc d'Angoulême, né de son beau-frère préféré, Charles d'Artois et de son épouse, Marie-Thérèse de Savoie, ignorant que dix ans plus tard, elle en deviendrait la marraine lors de son baptême.

Elle adorait ce petit ange tout autant que sa présence lui causait de la peine.

Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main blanche et fine sur son ventre désespérément plat. Son devoir était d'engendrer des fils et malgré tout le temps écoulé depuis son arrivée en France, elle était aussi vierge que la mère de Jésus Christ. Par chance, Louis ne semblait pas la blâmer pour cela, cela aurait été un comble alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à la rendre femme, mais elle continuait à craindre qu'un jour, elle finirait renvoyée à Vienne. Mais surtout, au fond d'elle, elle voulait avoir des petits bouts issus d'elle à aimer, à choyer, comme elle avait été choyée elle-même, lors du bon vieux temps en Autriche.

Aussi, admirant le petit être qui gigotait dans son berceau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand viendrait enfin son tour.


	6. F comme Filles

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **F comme Filles**

\- Père, regardez cet oiseau, comme il est joli !

\- Que pensez-vous de ma broderie, Père ?

\- J'ai composé ces vers pour vous, Père.

\- Vous allez être fier de moi, Père ! L'abbé dit que je progresse en latin !

\- Je vous aime, Père.

Ces petites phrases, souvenirs d'un temps passé, résonnaient dans l'esprit du Général de Jarjayes alors qu'il observait le portrait de cinq de ses six filles, les cinq qu'il avait laissé vivre en femmes. Hortense la sage, peu douée de ses mains mais persévérante.

Joséphine, la timide, amoureuse de la nature.

Madeleine, la chétive, à la tête bien faite.

Louise, l'étourdie mais bienveillante.

Gabrielle, la têtue mais entière.

Oui, leur sexe avait été un désappointement, au début. Une déception qui s'était à chaque fois, effacée très vite. Ces femmes, elles étaient ses enfants et l'amour qu'il leur portait, bien qu'il n'était pas très expansif, transcendait des notions aussi désuètes et stupides que l'appartenance à un genre déterminé par des organes génitaux. Elles étaient son sang, il était fier d'elles toutes.

Pénis ou non.


	7. G comme Guerre

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **G comme Guerre**

Le bras tendu vers l'avant, une épée à la main, en première ligne pour mener ses hommes, le vent battait ses joues sales de poussière et de sang. Le tonnerre des canons résonnaient dans ses oreilles alors que sous ses yeux défilaient des lignes de cadavres décapités, éventrés, amputés... Les plus chanceux n'avaient qu'une balle pour orner leurs corps encore chauds.

La guerre pour l'indépendance des insurgés d'Amérique était dure, très dure, pour autant, malgré les horreurs dont il était le témoin, Axel de Fersen ne semblait pas affecté outre mesure.

Il était constamment en guerre, une guerre intestine, pour oublier cette femme qu'il aimait tant mais qui lui était interdite, pour oublier la reine de France. Il avait espéré trouver, dans cette bataille américaine, une tempête qui aurait été de taille pour lutter contre sa rage, contre ses propres tourments.

Et s'il était bien heureux de lutter aux côtés des insurgés, car aider les insurgés était aider également la France face à l'Angleterre, une partie de lui se désespérait de ne jamais trouver un jour un moyen de faire taire la bataille qui se livrait en son cœur pour oublier Marie-Antoinette.


	8. H comme Homme

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **H comme Homme**

De rage, Oscar jeta la robe que lui avait proposé son père quand il lui avait parlé de prendre la place de la dauphine, un complot visant à l'enlever ayant été découvert. Que croyait-il ?! Qu'elle était incapable de défendre la princesse en tant qu'homme de la garde royale ? Qu'il était aisé pour elle, née femme mais élevée en homme, d'être le nouveau chevalier d'Eon ? De changer de sexe comme elle pouvait changer de dessous ?

Elle avait fait un choix quelques semaines auparavant, un choix déterminant pour son existence, où elle pouvait continuer sur la voie tracée par son géniteur ou reprendre celle que la Nature lui avait offerte. A partir du moment où l'uniforme blanc avait touché sa peau, elle avait sacrifié sa féminité. Elle avait choisi d'être un homme.

Le stratagème de son père était intelligent. La dauphine et elle avaient le même âge et elles avaient la même toison d'or, les mêmes saphirs. Pour autant, il n'en restait pas moins une insulte pour elle. Un garçon, qui avait quitté ses gouvernantes pour passer aux hommes, ne mettait pas de robes. Elle n'était pas feu Philippe d'Orléans, frère de Louis XIV. Elle était un homme et cette robe, secouée sous son nez, était un coup de pied dans ses testicules, une attaque contre sa masculinité. Elle ne subirait pas cet affront.


	9. I comme Ignorance

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **I comme Ignorance**

Une cabale de déjouée. Encore une. Encore une conspiration, un complot qui avaient été avortés. La cour de France n'était que cela, cliques, trames, se cachant d'éternels sourires. Versailles était un nid de vipères. Lasse, Marie-Antoinette se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et repensa au temps passé. Ah, qu'il était loin, le doux temps de Vienne, où elle pouvait passer des vêtements simples pour aller jouer dans la fontaine ! Qu'il était loin, le temps où elle arrivait en France, jeune dauphine, aimée de tous, les yeux clos sur la réalité de ces nobles qu'elle allait régenter un jour. A l'époque, sa vie n'était qu'amusement et légèreté. C'était vrai, ce que les gens disaient. L'ignorance était une vraie bénédiction.


	10. J comme Jarjayes

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **J comme Jarjayes**

Le Général de Jarjayes regardait son épouse, enceinte de leur sixième enfant. La grossesse lui allait à merveille, elle rayonnait, si on exceptait parfois le voile de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Elle s'inquiétait. Le temps passait pour eux, pour elle surtout, et malgré toutes ses grossesses, elle n'avait pas donné de fils à son mari. Rainier aimait leurs filles, il les adorait même.

\- Le sexe d'un enfant ne devrait pas compter... Ne cessait-il de penser

Sa réflexion était sincère. Le sexe d'un enfant à naître n'aurait dû être qu'un détail en soi, un enfant, c'était tellement de choses, une symbolique si forte et magnifique ! Mais le poids du nom de Jarjayes exigeait une attention à ce détail, l'élevant au rang de priorité absolue. Des fils de son père, il avait été le dernier, tous ses frères mourant avant lui, son père voyant le plus jeune de ses six fils devenir le comte de ses terres qu'il aimait tant. Son héritage, au-delà des titres et des biens, était son amour pour ses terres qu'il devait régenter. Il fallait les protéger. Et comment mieux protéger une terre qu'en lui donnant un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée ? Sans fils, à qui un homme pouvait-il léguer un bien si précieux ? Cela aurait été la guerre, la guerre intestine, blessant au cœur ce trésor familial.

Il haïssait cette idée.

Pour autant, il lui fallait l'embrasser.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'avoir un fils pour protéger Jarjayes.


	11. K comme Kaléidoscope

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **K comme Kaléidoscope**

Les gens qu'Oscar aimait surprenaient beaucoup de monde. Car ils étaient tous très différents, à des années lumières les uns des autres.

Fersen et Girodelle, les deux jeunes nobles, avec en leurs cœurs, l'amour courtois pour la gente dame désirée, prêts à tout sacrifier pour elle.

Alain, noble mais du côté du peuple, loin du raffinement du suédois et du français, un peu brut, un peu rustre, parlant l'argot et passé maître dans l'art de l'impertinence.

Rosalie, la jeune fille née noble mais bâtarde, qui avait étonnamment choisi la vie aux côtés du peuple malgré avoir goûté aux délices de l'existence nobiliaire. Mets qui semblaient l'avoir laissée affamée et assoiffée. Née lys, elle se préférait fleur des champs.

André, son double, son ombre. Peut-être un condensé de toutes ces personnes. Un roturier éclairé, qui avait su prendre le meilleur de chaque côté pour s'inventer un être polyvalent et riche.

Ils formaient tous un formidable kaléidoscope humain.


	12. L comme Louis

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **L comme Louis**

Louis XVI enviait bien des choses à ses frères, mais s'il y en avait une par dessus tout, c'était le nom de son frère, le comte d'Artois.

Louis n'aimait pas son nom.

Trop lourd à porter.

Trop lourd de sens.

Louis, comme les quinze ayant été couronnés avant lui, tous les princes morts avant d'avoir pu être coiffés de l'héritage de Charlemagne.

Auguste, un nom pesant également de tout son poids, rappelant Philippe Auguste, fils de Louis VII. Un prénom qui évoquait la grandeur. Tout cela l'écrasait.

Alors qu'Artois, ses noms étaient bien plus légers.

Charles, comme des rois Valois mais aussi comme des rois d'Angleterre, comme le grand Charles Quint, un brin d'exotisme.

Philippe, comme Philippe d'Orléans, le frère de Louis XIV, un grand mécène amoureux de l'architecture. Amoureux du Chevalier de Lorraine. Libre de l'aimer. Car personne pour le lui reprocher vraiment, un être libre d'agir à sa guise, certes dans la limite de sa condition royale, mais toujours bien plus libre que son roi.

Car être un roi, porter une couronne, avait toujours été plus glorieux pour ceux qui le voyaient que pour ceux qui le vivaient.


	13. M comme Mère

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **M comme Mère**

Marie-Antoinette était décriée pour beaucoup de choses. Elle dépensait trop, elle était trop honnête, trop franche, trop entière, trop étrangère. On lui reprochait tout et son contraire.

Il pleuvait trop et les récoltes étaient gâchées ? C'était de la faute de l'Autrichienne.

Il faisait trop chaud et l'eau manquait ? C'était de la faute de Madame Déficit.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que Louis ne laisserait jamais passer, c'était une attaque envers sa qualité de mère. Il la voyait, au chevet de leur Chou d'Amour, qui avait contacté une vilaine fièvre. Elle avait fait deux nuits blanches, épongeait son front, lui frottait le dos alors qu'il rendait, le couvrait de gestes tendres et de mots gentils, le tout avec patience, sans jamais se plaindre malgré les cernes qui marquaient le dessous de ses prunelles bleues.

Non, le premier qui allait dire que Marie-Antoinette était une mauvaise mère, Louis XVI le ferait emprisonner à la Bastille et ce, à vie.


	14. N comme Noël

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **N comme Noël**

 _25 décembre 1755_

Un orage arrosait le château des Jarjayes et le ciel était zébré d'éclairs.

Rainier, malgré le tonnerre, pouvait entendre les cris de sa femme, en plein accouchement. Leur sixième enfant, avec un peu de chance, leur premier fils.

Ce jour-là, on célébrait la naissance du Christ, le fils de Dieu, le Sauveur des hommes.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait aussi fêter, en ce jour saint, la naissance du sauveur du patronyme Jarjayes.


	15. O comme Oppression

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **O comme Oppression**

\- Serrez plus. Ordonna Marie-Antoinette

La jeune servante obéit, bien qu'elle eut peur que la reine ne manque d'air. Pour autant, même le plus serré des corsets avait des airs de chemise de nuit pour elle. Le véritable corset, qui étouffait sa vie, c'était l'Etiquette.

Ah, l'Etiquette, la fabuleuse loi de Versailles qui faisait en sorte qu'elle était toujours épiée, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais agir à sa guise, qu'elle ne pouvait presque jamais être seule. Soupirant, elle pensa à son aïeul, son arrière grand-père paternel, Philippe, duc d'Orléans, frère de Louis XIV. Dire qu'un homme si fantaisiste avait aidé à la réalisation de cette cage dorée étriquée, où l'être se déformait à force de ne pouvoir être dans sa position naturelle

\- Bon Dieu, Monsieur mon arrière grand-père, je vous aime assez, mais je vous jure, parfois, j'ai envie de cracher sur votre tombe ! Je ne vous remercie pas ! Pesta-t-elle intérieurement avant de prendre son éventail.

La masse nobiliaire attendait.


	16. P comme Perte

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **P comme Perte**

Le sentiment de perte est toujours difficile à expliquer. Il se ressent, tout le monde le comprend, mais personne n'arrive à l'expliciter. Aussi, on a inventé un mot pour résumer, pour qu'autrui ait une vague idée de cette blessure de l'âme.

Mais alors que son fils meurt dans ses bras, Marie-Antoinette se demande si on inventera un mot pour la douleur qu'éprouve un parent alors qu'il perd son enfant.


	17. Q comme Querelle

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **Q comme Querelle**

Plus belliqueuse qu'Oscar, André n'avait jamais connu.

Mais il comprenait.

Au plus profond d'elle, c'était la guerre, la guerre entre la femme née et l'homme crée. Ses instincts naturels face à l'éducation.

Une querelle qui durerait toute sa vie.


	18. R comme Révolution

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **R comme Révolution**

Louis XV observait son petit-fils et héritier plongé dans ses cartes. Il eut pitié de l'adolescent. C'était un bon petit, un méritant. Mais il avait eu le malheur d'avoir son sang maudit. Le temps de sa vie, tout serait calme, mais à sa mort, la France secouerait le trône et connaissant Louis-Auguste, il tomberait. Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être navré d'avoir contribué à son futur funeste.


	19. S comme Saphisme

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **S comme Saphisme**

Cela la troublait.

Toute sa vie, elle pensait qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un homme, que toutes ses pensées finiraient vers lui. Qu'elle aurait l'impression que son existence, cela serait lui. Et que, rougissante, ses sens s'enflammeraient pour lui.

Mais jamais personne n'avait jamais dit à Rosalie que Dieu avait fait en sorte qu'une femme puisse en aimer une autre, comme un mari aime sa femme.


	20. T comme Timidité

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **T comme Timidité**

La timidité était un handicap peu reconnu. Louis XVI le savait. Pourtant, il rendait la vie bien plus dure. Moqueries, brimades, mauvaise estime de soi, quelle image pour la France ? Un roi ayant peur de parler alors que le français était une langue verbeuse ? La langue de Molière ? Pour autant, pour Louis, là où la timidité le blessait le plus, c'était quand elle retenait sa langue de dire « _Je t'aime_ » à sa femme.


	21. U comme Utopie

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **U comme Utopie**

Trianon, le Hameau, ils étaient des utopies. Marie-Antoinette savait que jamais ils ne seraient sa version romancée de la vie campagnarde. Pour autant, pas question de se laisser aller à la fatalité ! Si imparfaites fussent-elles, elle voulais les vivre.

Mieux valait vivre ses rêves que rêver sa vie quand cela concernait son épanouissement personnel.


	22. V comme Valois

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **V comme Valois**

Valois ! Valois ! Le nom qui faisait rêver, Jeanne le portait. Il était son sang, son héritage ! François I, Catherine de Médicis, tant de grands noms ! Et ils étaient ses parents ! Elle était une fille de France. Dans la fange ou dans la soie, elle était de sang royal. Aussi, ceux qui la disaient orgueilleuse n'y connaissaient rien. Elle avait juste l'honneur du nom et de la famille, trait commun aux princes, collé à la peau.


	23. W comme Wolfgang

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **W comme Wolfgang**

Une muse de gentillesse dans un monde dur.

Ce fut ce que Mozart vit quand Marie-Antoinette lui tendit la main, sincère, sans moqueries, face à sa maladresse. Sept ans et déjà une reine au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle serait une reine dont on chanterait la vie, même des siècles après son trépas. Il en était certain.


	24. X comme Xénophobie

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **X comme Xénophobie**

La France était raciste.

Cela était dit.

L'autrichienne. La chienne autrichienne. Elle avait peut-être plus de sang français dans les veines que le roi de France lui-même. Pourtant, on la haïssait pour une patrie qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis vingt ans, et ce dès que la France commença à vaciller. Cette haine cachée, en temps normal, encore plus à la cour, lui explosait au visage. Ce pays qu'elle aimait tant...

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.


	25. Y comme Yeux

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **Y comme Yeux**

Les yeux de ses filles différaient tellement les uns des autres ! Au-delà de la couleur et de la forme, c'était ce qu'on y lisait qui saisissait les âmes.

Chez Jeanne, on lisait la passion ardente, l'ambition.

Chez Rosalie, on lisait la douceur paisible, l'acceptation de son sort.

Les sœurs étaient aussi différentes que le feu et l'eau mais Nicole ne les aurait pas changées, même pour tout l'or du monde.


	26. Z comme Zénith

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une lettre, un instant volé, une notion, une pensée, un sentiment, 26 vignettes sur les personnages de Lady Oscar.

 **26 lettres et autant de moments**

 **Z comme Zénith**

Trente-trois ans.

L'âge du Christ.

Si jeune pour mourir, se disait Girodelle.

Pourtant dans sa douleur de l'avoir perdue, il se disait que c'était une bonne chose. Oscar était morte au zénith de sa vie, en vrai Mars. Elle n'avait pas vu les horreurs suivant la prise de la Bastille. Il en remercia le Ciel.

Les voir auraient brisé le cœur de sa Sylphide.

 **FIN**


End file.
